


The reality

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reality is different from what Cloud has read in books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reality

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I tried to write something happy for Cloud’s birthday in August.

**The reality**

When Cloud was younger he liked to read adventure books about wars and heroes who fought bravely for their countries. He read about big battles, bravery, loyalty and friendship that was stronger than everything.

Very soon he discovered that there was no friendship and loyalty on a battlefield. There was no bravery, because no-one wanted to die, no-one wanted to risk their life for someone’s else sake. 

There was only pain and terror and blood that he couldn’t wash off of his hands weeks after his first battle.


End file.
